


Make that Trined Oath True

by AeroStarry



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Double proposal, Marriage Proposal, Multi, OT3, One Shot, References to Depression, Riku In Love (Kingdom Hearts), Riku owns a farm, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sora is an artist, Stardew Valley AU, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroStarry/pseuds/AeroStarry
Summary: Sorikai week 2020 Day 7- Wedding. Stardew Valley AU.Riku had known those two for years now, and one day, his heart tells him something important. It's time to make an everlasting vow of love, here and now.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sorikai Week





	Make that Trined Oath True

Riku groaned when the light of the sun pierced through his eyes. He was laying on his mattress, a mattress that was about to give at any point. He'd been meaning to replace it, but he had a laundry list of other things to do. 

He had to make sure his crops were well watered, it hadn't rained in almost two weeks. He had to talk to Xion about helping him build a greenhouse, that way he could start growing things out of season. Summer was always his best month, and it would help a lot of he could grow things like strawberries and starfruit, even during the off season. The mines could use some clearing away too, and he had to talk to Aerith about getting some chocobos. And  _ then _ , there was trying to determine what ingredient he was going to add to the luau potluck soup on the 11th. He had decided on adding some white wine for adding in some flavor as the soup simmered, but then again, adding cheese that he spent a long time making was also a good idea...it was a creamy soup this year after all. 

He sighed. 

There was one last thing that he had to do, this last thing made him blush a little. 

A few weeks ago, back in the springtime, on the rainiest day of the year, by the beach, an old man had approached him. Riku had no idea who he was, and when he brought him up with Leon later, even he didn't have a clue. 

The first thing that stuck out to Riku about the old man was that, despite being in the rain, not a drop of water had ruined his overalls, and no water dripped from his wide brim hat.

The man had something in his hand, a shell, a shell that he really wanted Riku to have. 

"I see that look in your eyes, young man," he had said. His voice was faint, but Riku could hear him plain as day. 

"There's someone special in your heart. No, two someones, aren't there?"

Riku had no idea what to say. He knew everyone in town knew how close he'd gotten with Sora, the artist who'd be living in the valley for a few more months than Riku had, as well as Kairi, the mayor's daughter. He's gotten very close indeed. How could he, with the way the two of them could brighten up any room easily with nothing but their smiles. His cheeks gave him away, as pink as the freshest peaches. 

"There it is," he said, and chuckled. 

"Then this must be for you. It's about 5000 munny." 

Of course Riku had that much. At this point, 2 years into working into his farm, he wasn't hurting for much change. He couldn't help but chew on his lip a little. He knew he could be making more, but he wasn't sure too much how to. 

_ Wait a second… _ he thought. 

"Uh, is there something in the shell?" He asked. 

"Oh right, where are my manners…" His calloused fingers opened the shell, and softly nestled in them was three rings, each of them the color of the sun. Each of them had the most beautiful stones embedded in them, all of them different colors. One ring had red stones, the second had purple, the other light blue. 

Riku's eyes had fireworks in them. 

"They're beautiful…" he whispered. 

"They are, aren't they?" he said. He smiled. "Perfect for making a lifelong oath."

"Well, you're right but…." He sighed. "Am...I even ready?"

There was still work to be done on the farm. There were still things he had to do for those nature spirits, the Junimo. He was nowhere near close to the bottom of the mines. How could he settle down and marry them at this point? Would he be able to give them enough time and attention? Could he really set up something to provide for them? 

The wrinkles that formed on Riku's forehead caught the man's attention. 

"Now now, don't be shy. You may fret for the future, but something tells me that you're gonna be just fine."

"Huh?" Riku tilted his head. "What makes you say that? You don't even know me at all…"

"It's just an old man's hunch," he said. He tilted his hat. 

Riku sighed. He loved them lots, he really did. And it's not like by buying these rings he had to immediately propose to them. He could wait if he really desired, and he really ought to. 

And these were the perfect rings. Riku didn't know too much about jewelry, but he knew that those stones shined much better than all those artifacts that he found, the ones sitting in the library.

He took a deep breath and looked the old man in the eye. 

"I'll take it." 

Ever since then, Riku had been tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about proposing to them. 

What if they said no? What if they said yes? Those two questions endlessly tumbled in his mind. 

What was also a little bit worrisome was about how Pelican Town would take the news. It was hard already, getting the town to accept the fact that the three of them were in a polyamorous relationship, would getting married make things easier for them or worse? When would they want to have kids? 

  
  


_ What the hell am I doing?!  _ He thought as he walked out of his farm, with the rings burning a hole in his pocket every time he thought of them.  _ I thought for sure I was going to wait! _

The summer sun beat down on his face, though thankfully he was wearing enough sunscreen to last him a week. Riku didn't tan like Sora or Kairi, he burned. He found himself on autopilot, walking towards Kairi's house. Everything he had done up to this point was spontaneous as hell. He was sure he was going to wait a little longer before proposing to them, but something in his heart said now. Something in his head wanted him to reach out to those two and ask for their hands. His soul said that it was time, and not to hold back. 

He took a deep breath, and chased away any and all doubts. He walked up her polished wood steps and knocked on her door. 

After a few minutes, she opened it and smiled widely when she saw him. 

"Riku!" she said, and stepped out to give him a hug. The top of her head went right up to his chin. She sighed when she felt his warm arms around her. When she pulled away, her cheeks were tickled pink. 

Riku's heart picked up speed.

_ Damn it! Why does she have to be so beautiful… _

"Um...I was just asking...would you like to uhm...would you like to...go somewhere later for lunch? I have to ask Sora too of course but uh…" He rubbed the side of his arm. "Maybe a picnic?" 

Kairi's eyes lit up. "I'd love that! I'm off work today, so that would be perfect! I wonder what I should bring...maybe something like salad…" 

"Salad would be good, uh...just bring whatever you want! I'm going to set it up by that really nice waterfall. Remember that one?" 

"Oooh, the one in Twilight forest? How romantic," she said, and then let out a hearty giggle. "Alright then. What time?" 

"Uh, is 2 alright?"

She nodded. "That's perfect. I'll make sure to be extra cute for the two of you." She tiptoed up to his cheek and gave him a soft peck. 

Riku was smiling ear to ear, and he felt like his heart was going to burst. 

"Oh and...um...I have a surprise for...for y-you and Sora." He gulped. 

She tilted her head. "Oh really?" She asked. "Like what?"

"You'll see, you'll see!" he said quickly.

_ Alright alright….deep breaths Riku, deep breaths. _

"Alright," she let out a chuckle. "Guess I'll just have to wait. Ah, I should finish up my errands. I'll see you!" She flounced back into her house and softly closed the door. 

Riku let out the giant breath that he had been holding. All of his nerves were on fire. All he had to do was ask Sora, get some work done, and prepare for the picnic. 

He turned on his heel and immediately set off for Sora's house.

"Oh really? A picnic? And a really important one?" Sora's eyebrows reached the top of his head. "Course I'll go!" He looked down at his paint clothes, which were already covered in every color of the rainbow. "Course, I gotta finish up this commission and I'll be ready before you know it!" He put a hand on his hip. "Hmm….what should I wear…"

Riku chuckled. "Wear whatever you want, silly."

He stuck his tongue out. "Well I know that, silly! I mean, like...I should wear something nice obviously, but what...maybe something you guys haven't seen yet! Perfect! I think I have just the outfit." He hurried away while babbling to himself about clothes. 

Riku sighed. Sora had forgotten to shut his door. He leaned over and made sure the front door was securely shut. 

_ Ok...now what? Panic? No, no. No panicking.  _

He cracked his knuckles. It was time to get down to business. 

A few hours later, Riku was walking around in the Twilight Forest, closely following the route, and then cutting to where he and Kairi stumbled upon the waterfall. He took out a picnic blanket and started setting things up, arranging all the food he made into a neat pile and putting down the stacks of plates and cups. As he was doing this, his mind was racing with what he was going say to the two when they arrived. He had to keep taking breath after breath so he wouldn't panic. He loved them so much, he wanted to speak from his heart, but he was afraid of fumbling something. No, not afraid. Downright terrified would be a better way to put it. 

_ I should have written something down… _ he told himself.  _ Well, guess it's too late for that. I'll have to wing it.  _ He patted his pocket that held the rings.  _ I can do this...I'm ready. I know I am. _

Before, he wasn't sure if he could ever tell them how much they meant to him in actual words. But things have changed, as they've gotten more and more close. They saw each other all the time, they were always arm in arm wherever they went anywhere. 

Not only that...but he owed almost everything to them for one specific reason. 

_ No...I told myself I wouldn't think about that, _ he pressed his lips into a thin line. 

_ Or at least, not now. Not when this is potentially going to be one of the happiest days of my life… _

Yet his mind disobeyed, and what he remembered from that particularly stormy day had started drifting back to the shore of his memories. 

He shook his head and snapped himself out of it. His chest burned slightly.  _ Ok, just calm down. Take deep breaths. Visualize all of your body parts, just like your therapist told you.  _

He inhaled slowly, and stretched out his arms, his legs, his ten fingers and ten toes. He brought his hands to his chest and felt his heartbeat. 

_ I was ….right, I was setting up for that picnic. Sora and Kairi should be here very soon. And after we eat, that's when I'll say it.  _

He felt less jittery, though he could tell he was still anxious. 

His hands shook slightly as he set aside the picnic basket. After rearranging everything a few more times, (he was sure those plates were out of place no matter how many times he set them) he stepped back. 

_ Alright alright. Now I just gotta- _

"RIKUUUUUUUU!" 

He jolted.  _ Alright, that was fast.  _

He turned his head to find that it was Sora. He was wearing a nice red romper with a mini jacket, and it definitely showed off his calves. 

Riku blushed and stood up. Sora went up to him and gave him a big hug. 

"I'm here!" He said, and grinned widely. "Didja miss me?" 

Riku snorted. "It's only been a couple of hours."

"Agonizingly long hours!" He did a little spin in his outfit. "What do you think? I haven't worn a jumper since I was like 14…" he let his hands play with the straps of his backpack. 

Riku blushed. "You look really good." He couldn't stop looking his boyfriend up and down. That romper didn't just show off his legs, it made him seem a little taller too.

Sora let out a laugh.

"Thanks! You too!" 

Riku glanced down at his own clothes for a second. Sure, he definitely cleaned up, but he didn't exactly have Sora's sense of fashion. Then again, his boyfriend was a professional artist. 

"Not as good as you," he said. "Not at all."

"Ah ah ah! You still look good to me!" He wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. "I can't wait to start eating. Do you know where Kairi is?"

"HEEEEEEY! GUYS!"

Riku chuckled. "I think she might still be a few hours away."

Sora turned around and smiled widely. "Kairi!" He cried. Her and Riku went over to greet her. Riku blushed again when he saw her. She was in quite a short white sundress and wide brimmed sunhat, she was carrying a wrapped up bowl. She stepped forward, and Riku noticed she was a little taller, her heels giving her some nice height. If he wasn't blushing already, he sure was now. 

_ Alright... they're both here! _

He took their hands and led them to where he set up the picnic. 

"Ooh!" Kairi said. "Riku, it looks so pretty!" 

She kneeled down next to him and Sora and set down her salad. She looked over at the sandwiches Riku made, as well as a fruit salad, some chips and dip, and soda. 

"Thanks," he said. "It took some time, but I got everything. What do you have, Kai?"

She smiled and unwrapped her bowl. 

"Just some pasta salad!" She said. She grinned and set it down next to the fruit salad. 

"Aaah, I'm so hungry…" Sora said. He took off his backpack and pulled out a dark blue wine bottle. "Ta da!" 

"Oh my, Sora, I thought you didn't drink." Kairi raised her eyebrows. 

"Not by myself, I don't. Besides, Riku said he had something special planned, so I thought this would be good for a special occasion!" 

Riku touched the back of his neck. 

"Well, yeah….I did say I wanted to do something important…"

"Ah, his little surprise," she said with a chuckle. "Should we wait after we eat, or before?"

"Um…" he took in a breath. "We should probably wait after our meal, haha." 

"Alright, that's ok! I'm starving anyways." She picked up a plate and placed a sandwich on it. "I've missed your cooking recently."

"Me too," Sora chirped. "I buy as much stuff from your farm as I can. It's the closest I can get."

"Aw, thanks you guys…" Riku smiled. "I'm glad people like my stuff, it uh, well it  _ is _ what pays the bills." 

"And you're doing a good job, really!" Kairi said. "You're contributing to the economy a lot. Your produce always comes out A+, and you're really poooopular." She poked his cheek.

Riku laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sora poked his other cheek. "It means we have to fight in order to keep you to ourselves!" 

"Wh- g-guys…" he stammered. Sure he got winks from some people, Namine in particular, but they were definitely overblowing it. 

"Yeeeeees, Riku?" Kairi smiled. 

He raised an eyebrow and kissed her lips quickly. 

She let out a happy squeal and hugged him. 

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Sora asked with a smile. 

Riku let out a chuckle. "Of course." He softly took Sora's chin and their lips softly met. When they pulled away, Sora had stars in his eyes. 

"I'll never get used to your kisses," he said softly. His cheeks were dusted with natural rouge. 

"I'm glad to hear that," he murmured. His heart fluttered. 

_ Get ready for what I have planned then, Sora.  _

"My turn," Kairi said. She scooted over to the brunette and gave him a lovely kiss that turned both of them red. 

As much as Riku loved being in love with the two most beautiful people in the world, he also loved seeing them happy with each other. And once they got to the end of the picnic…

He could only hope they'd all be ready to take the next step. And if not, then that would be alright too. 

He was just happy to have them in his life, and that he met them while he took this risky step to move to a different town and partake in something he had never done up until this point. And though it was a lot of work…

He took in a deep breath. It still beat working another soulless day at Joja. Now  _ that  _ was hell. It was nothing but darkness when he was still there, an endless void. But even when moving to the countryside, he still could be sucked back into that void all over again. 

And it did almost happen. The waves of darkness once almost claimed his heart once more. 

He looked over at Sora and Kairi. 

His lights. 

Half an hour later, Kairi's salad was practically polished off, most of the sandwiches and soda were gone, and Sora might have had a little more wine than he was willing to admit. 

Riku looked at the two of them. His hands started to shake. There was no use prolonging it much more. It was time.

He cleared his throat. "Um…" his voice still cracked. "G-Guys?"

"Is it surprise time?" Kairi asked excitedly. She hadn't left his side at all during their meal. 

"Surprise time?" Sora repeated. Both of them were giving him their full attention.

He nodded slowly. 

"It is. But before I give the surprise...I want to say something. And um, take you somewhere too."

He stood up and offered his hand to either of them. 

Kairi got up on her own, and Sora took Riku's hand and hoisted himself up. 

"Where are we going, Riri?" Sora asked. 

"You'll see." 

Riku led them to a clearing in the forest. Usually the place was teeming with Junimo, but he didn't see any. Maybe they wanted to give him some privacy? 

He chuckled to himself. Most likely not. 

"Riku?" Kairi asked. 

Of course he couldn't keep his Prince and Princess waiting. He turned around and smiled. He took in a breath. He could do this. 

"I love you guys. A lot." His voice shook slightly. "I love you more than...more than the sky loves the sun, more than the sea loves the fish, more than the land loves the flower." He pressed a hand to his heart. "The love I have for you two….it's big enough to have a second heart."

Kairi smiled, though her eyebrows were also raised. 

"I love you too!" Sora said cheerfully. 

Riku took another breath. His voice was getting shaky. 

"I love you...like how darkness loves the light, and lets it shine."

He took a deep, heavy breath. His ribs felt like they were shrinking. 

"I….I love you, more than I love myself. W-Well….I love a lot of things more than myself."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, and then knit their eyebrows together in worry. 

"Riku….?" They both said. 

_ Shit. _

Riku could tell they were getting concerned. Of course they would be. It was only a couple of years since…

Since he was out in the middle of the night, as exhausted as he could be. He had spent the day yelling and screaming, though no words would come out of his mouth. When the darkness would come, he'd simply swallow them and force them back into the depths of his heart, where they would eventually bubble up once more and continue to eat away at him. And when it got really bad, inside he would go, like a flower that would not bloom. 

But he's improved from then, he's had therapy when it came to how to cope with his depression. 

It was thanks to the two of them, for opening a light, for offering their hands for him to take. 

He took another deep breath. 

"I, I'm ok. It's just... nevermind. But I truly do love you guys. You both add so much color to my life, I'm sure you're a big part of what makes my life so, well, alive. I know it to be true." 

It was almost too easy to put a smile on his face. "And for that...for all those reasons, there has been something stirring in my heart recently. It's like a voice from my chest, a light that won't be put out, no matter what I do. It's the real reason why we're here in this forest, it's the reason why I'm speaking."

_ Alright….now or never. It's time to do this.  _

He dug into his pocket, he pulled out the rings, and he kneeled in front of them, holding them out.

Kairi gasped loudly, and Sora had to do a double take. 

Riku chuckled, but he could barely hear the sound of his own laughter over his thundering heart. It pressed against the walls of his chest. 

"Kairi...Sora...will you two...marry me?" 

He was a little scared as for what would come next, he wasn't sure how long he would have to wait before being given a reac- 

"Yes!" Sora screamed. He fell to his knees, and hugged Riku so tightly, Riku was sure he broke something. The two of them fell over onto the grass. Sora cried into his chest, and was shaking all over. It was a miracle that Riku didn't drop the rings. 

Kairi sniffled quietly and kneeled right next to Riku's hand. She held it softly. 

"A-Are you guys ok?" She asked. Her voice shook. 

"Y-Yeah," Riku replied. "Uh, Sora? I love you but buddy you're kinda crushing me here." 

"I'm s-sorry!" He said, and pulled away. His face was red, and so were his eyes. 

Riku sat up and stared at him. He couldn't help but wonder if he had made him too upset. 

"U-Um.." 

"I-I w-was scared," Sora said. "I was sc-scared that….that s-something h-happened o-or...you were leaving or d-dying-" He hiccuped. "R-Riku….Of course I'll marry you!" 

"Me too…" Kairi whispered. She fiddled with her dress, and withdrew something from her pocket. In her hand, were two ring boxes. 

"Guess you beat me to the punch, didn't you?" 

Riku's eyes bugged out. "Woah!" He said. "You too?!" 

The redhead nodded. "I...I was th-thinking about it but I w-wasn't sure if you two would s-say yes…" she sniffled, and went to hug the two of them. 

If Sora wasn't crying already, he surely was now. Tears were practically streaming down his face. "G-Guys! I love you guys so m-much…" 

"Oh Sora…" she cooed, and nuzzled him with her forehead. She kissed his cheeks. "I love you too."

"Me too.." Riku said. "You guys are my everything. You're my light. You...if I didn't have you guys…" 

It was a record breaking storm a few years ago. The entire valley was blanketed with darkness, and so was Riku's heart at that time. His soul was stained with smoke, and his body felt like a myth. He was drowning, sinking deeper and deeper into an unfathomable ocean of his own self. His phone filled up with unanswered texts from his parents, and an army of missed calls from his two younger brothers. His crops were failing real bad, he was several thousand munny in the hole, and he found himself by the side of the road, his hands spread out, cradling his head. His hair was beyond wet and stringy like a spider's web. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had changed his clothes. 

He was sure that just like the end of a road, he too would stop. He'd stop for sure. Everything else but his body had already left. 

He heard and felt a rumble by the road, he had seen lights cutting through the rain. He heard a soft gasp coming from the person who stopped their car and kneeled to his side. He could feel their soft hands graze over his chest and brush his hair out of his eyes, as if they were clearing away cobwebs. Then he heard their voices. 

"Riku…."

It seemed like fate directed them to pull him out of the deep, and hold him together just long enough for him to find a way out, to find a dawn at the end of the arduous night. And from that day forward, Riku held them close to his heart. And he always would. A couple of rings just made his feelings more official. 

Kairi gave her boys a mountain of kisses, as did Sora, and also Riku. Sora and Riku's cheeks were absolutely covered with her lipstick. That would go for some interesting looks when they got back to town, but none of them minded. 

"Ok, we gotta put these rings on...uh." Riku held out his rings, which Sora and Kairi took happily. Kairi was able to slip her purple ring on naturally, but Sora had a little trouble. He got it eventually.

"My turn!" Kairi took Riku's calloused hand and slipped her ring on his finger, a beautiful silver band with a plethora of larimar stones. He held it up to the light, and was amazed on how it glittered. 

"Do me, do me!" Sora said, and held his other hand out. Kairi giggled and kissed his knuckles. She put on his ring, a golden halo that held a singular ruby in the center. Sora's eyes sparkled, and he let out a soft giggle. He definitely felt like he was some kind of princess. 

Riku put on the third ring the old man sold him on his other hand, and he had two rings, just like Sora. He looked over at Kairi, not his girlfriend, but his fiance. 

"Ok, we have to get Kairi a second ring too." 

"Guys, you don't have to," Kairi said, and waved her hand. "I'm happy with my one ring."

"Buuuut, we gotta match!" Sora insisted. "So I should go and get one. And propose to the two of you!"

"You'd need two rings, you goof." Riku chuckled. "I love you." 

Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder. "I love you too…"

Kairi snuggled up next to Riku. She wiped away any lingering tears. "I love you guys...I can't wait to walk down the aisle and promise my life to the two of you." 

"Why wait? My life is already yours," Riku mumbled. "Always has been for years." 

"Me too," Sora said. He stroked Riku's arm. His fiance's arm. One of his fiance's. "I don't even need something like a wedding. I want to promise my everything to you right now."

"Weddings are fun, and special." Kairi sighed softly. "But it doesn't matter what kind of wedding we'd have." 

"Shit, speaking of wedding," Riku sat up suddenly. "Your father isn't going to kill us, right? I know he's old fashioned, and I didn't ask him for his blessing before I proposed." 

Kairi let out a hearty laugh. "You'll be fine! In fact, he'll probably say it's about time anyways." 

"I hope so," Sora said. "I don't think I wanna kiss a corpse, sorry  _ Rachel. _ "

He snickered and poked Riku's side. 

"Oh you hush,  _ Sara, _ " he playfully stuck out his tongue. 

"Guys," Kairi groaned. 

"What is it  _ Karen _ ?" Sora let out a fit of giggles and rolled around Riku to go and poke at her. 

"Hey! Cut it out!" She laughed and slapped his hand away. "Anyways, we should probably pack up before the ants get to the leftovers."

"We could," Riku said. He laid back on the grass and looked up at the trees. "Or, we could cuddle."

Sora laid down too. "Causing sounds nice…"

"It does, but we really have to pack up the food." But she laid back and snuggled Riku. Her head rested on his shoulder. It didn't seem like she was going to move anywhere. 

Sora slung an arm over her hips and held her close. He kicked off his shoes and then his legs tangled with hers. 

Riku sighed softly, more content than he'd been in a while. He was warm from both the rays of the sun, and the two most glorious hearts he'd ever connected with. To say that he was in love with them would be an understatement. He didn't fall in love, he willingly took the plunge into their arms. He felt like love was as deep as an ocean, as vast as the sky. But it was also solid, something he could easily walk onto with no fear of falling or drowning. It was a love so precious and a love so true, a love he'd share with the two of them for as long as he could live. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Thank you so much for reading and thank you to user NeedsMoreAU for doing a quick beta read! I only did a picture and this fic for Sorikai week but I had a blast with writing the content. I also have a Sorikai Discord server, please let me know if you would like the link.


End file.
